When Draco goes to hogwarts
by Death Eaters Rule
Summary: the point of view of Athena of Draco's first time going to Hogwarts


**When Draco goes to Hogwarts**

**A/N I wanted to do the point of view of Athena of Draco's first time going to Hogwarts. Don't like don't read. Don't read if you're not going to review. **** Thank you.**

####Athena's POV####

So Draco gets to go to Hogwarts. Mommy says I have to wait till I'm eleven like him. I don't want to wait. Daddy says a Malfoy always gets what they want, but mommy won't let me go with Draco to Hogwarts.

"Athena come downstairs please" I hear mommy calling me she wants me to go downstairs. I don't want to I'm mad at her because she won't let me go to Hogwarts like Dray. I hear someone coming up the stairs. It's really quiet because no one is her but mommy and me so I know it's her or it might be dray coming home early to tease me because I couldn't go to Diagon Alley with him and daddy. I hear someone knock at my door. I rush over to lock it so they don't come in.

"Athena sweetie can I come in its mommy" Mommy wants to come in but I don't want her to come in.

"NO GO AWAYS, I DON'T LIKE YOU YOU'RE A MEANIE AND YOUR STINKY" I yell at her to leave and I go to sit on my bed. I hear mommy say something on the other side of the door and I see my door open a bit so I hide under my bed hoping she'll go away if I do.

"Athena can you come out for mommy I need to talk to you please." I want to tell her to go away and I don't want to talk to her but then she'll find me.

"I know you're under the bed thena so can you come up here please I really need to talk to you baby girl"

I come out from under the bed and sit on my bed as far away from mommy as possible. She looks sad that I won't sit near her but I don't care I'm mad at her.

"Athena do you want to know why you can't go to Hogwarts yet like your brother" I look at her but don't reply.

"The reason is that you're not eleven yet and that you didn't get a letter to go to Hogwarts do you understand sweetie." She looks back at me and I look at her and nod.

"But daddy can get me a letter and I can go right. Daddy says that a Malfoy always gets what they want right." I look at her hopefully and she shakes her head and I frown.

"Sweetie don't you want to go when kids your age are going so you can make friends with them. She looks back at me and I nod at her. I move to go sit in her lap to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry mommy that I got mad at you it's just that I'll miss Dray and that I won't see him till Christmas" I look up at her as she is looking down at me and she gives me a hug.

"It will be okay sweetie you can always wright to him and this way it will only be me and you in the house so we can do whatever we want doesn't that sound good."

"I guess mommy. Mommy can I go with you and daddy tomorrow to see Draco off." I ask her and give her another hug and she hugs me back.

"Of course you can sweetie we won't leave you home by yourself, that way you can say goodbye to your brother."

"Thanks Mommy, can we get something to eat I'm hungry"

"Sure sweetie daddy and Draco will be home soon and we can have lunch okay."

"Okay mommy I love you."

"I love you to Athena" Mommy gives me a kiss and carries me downstairs to the dining room so we can eat lunch.

####September 1st ####

Athena's POV

Today is the day Draco leaves for Hogwarts I'm okay with it now because that way me and mommy get to be together for that whole time he's gone. Not to men chin he's become a real jerk he keeps yelling at me.

We arrive at the station and Draco hugs me and mom and I stick a spider in his hood so I can get my revenge on him for yelling at me.

"Bye Draco I'll miss you write okay." I look at Draco who nods and leaves to board the train.

"I don't think he is going to write to me is he" I look at mommy and she rolls her eyes. Daddy has apart to work and it's just me and mommy.

"Don't worry darling he'll write to us now come how about me and you go shopping would you like that." Mommy picks me up and I nod and we apart to diagon alley. I love my mommy but I would give anything to see Draco's face when that spider bits him. I just hope it's not poisoned that would just be mean and what little sister would do that to her older brother. Not me I guess me and mommy will get some ice cream now. I can't wait till I go to Hogwarts.


End file.
